Chapter 437
Chapter 437 is titled "Naked But Great". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 8: "Former Battlefield". Short Summary After some final and violent persuasion from the Straw Hat Pirates, particularly from Robin, Franky decides to join the crew, to follow his dream, and see it completed. Long Summary The scene opens with almost everyone in Water 7 on Scrap Island, telling everyone to shield their eyes and Franky to put his panties back on (in addition to calling him a pervert). Franky demands his underwear from Luffy, but Luffy tells him again that if he wants them back, he will have to join his crew. Franky simply replies that he's not about to leave Water 7 for something like that, because "Even a naked man is great, if he faces the waves like a lion." Robin then uses her powers, she tightly grasps Franky's genitals. Franky runs around in great pain as everyone makes their own side comments. But even after that, Franky still refuses to go. Then Iceburg comes and reminds Franky of something. When Franky was younger, he said his "Dream Ship" will not be his dream ship just because he built it based on his blueprints. It has to face the many challenges the sea has to offer, and once that day comes, he will become a shipwright and ride on that ship. Franky says the things he want to have changed, but Iceburg replied that the stuff he's doing on the island is simply compensating for what he wants. He tells him that Tom was taken away so that he could give Franky a new direction to go in. He also reminds him of all the good things he's done in Water 7, although Franky said that the things he was doing he did not think were good. Then Iceburg finally tells Franky that he forgives him for what he's done, as did Tom, but he tells him he need to forgive himself. Franky then begins to cry, saying "It hurts! It hurts!" The Franky Family then enter the scene and apologize for their rash behavior. Franky tells them to mind their own business, saying he decides what he will do with his life. Zambai the shouts to him that they were the one how that helped them out, so he should deserve to be happy as well. Franky then bursts into tears, again shouting, "It hurts! It hurts!" Everyone then tells Robin to stop hurting Franky. Franky, though his tears, tells Robin he will never forgive her for this. Luffy, however, realizes Robin is not the one making him cry. Robin admitted to causing the initial reaction, but says that now Franky is using that as an excuse for hiding the real cause. Then a flashback of when Zambai first met Franky, including the Square Sisters, and the Franky Family was formed. Then suddenly, Zoro and Sanji come running back to the ship, saying that Luffy's grandfather, Vice Admiral Garp, is approaching. Luffy, confused first, then tosses Franky his underwear, and tells him to hurry up and get on. Franky, saying they'll never fix the ship without a proper shipwright, finally agrees to join their crew. Franky then thinks of all the people he's grown up with, before saying good-bye to everyone. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * Garp goes on the offensive and is about to go after the Straw Hats. * Franky joins the Straw Hats. * The Straw Hats are about to depart from Water 7. Characters : new member Site Navigation ca:Capítol 437